What A Feeling
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: Ginny now is an adult. Draco's too. In school strange feelings existed. But where are they now?


**"Come on, dad!", the little blonde boy sounded excited when he tried to get his father into the train hall. "Slow down, Scorp", laughed Draco Malfoy. Then he saw them. A man, black hair and glasses, his wife and three children. Ginny Potter looked as good as she looked when she was at Hogwarts. His eyes followed her. Then he saw the other family. Four persons, the parents with their two children. Ron and Hermione went behind their children, who started to run when they saw the Potters. They hug her, he thought, what would he give to do that too. Since he met her at Flourish & Blotts where their fathers hit each other, he had a secret crush on her. Nobody ever found out. And he believed, he still believed it, all those people who stand there, happy together, hated, and still hated, him. From his first day at Hogwarts he wanted to become friends with all those Gryffindors, he even wanted to come to Gryffindor. But it's not easy to do those things, if you are under the Imperius curse. If your father don't wants you to do those things, you can't do them. Since Draco got the letter from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy cursed him with the Imperius. So he became a Slytherin and went the way his father went in school. Draco took breath and went in their direction. They looked surprised, when they saw Draco Malfoy with his little son at his hand, walking straight in their direction. When he reached them, he said: "If I now tell you, that I just was terrible to you, because my father used the Imperius curse at me, would you believe me?" Ron was the first who answered:"No!" "Okay", Draco said, turned and went away to the other end of the train hall.**

* * *

**"Don't you believe it could be true?", Ginny asked Harry. Harry knowed his answer, she asked this question so often: "No, why should his father use the Imperius at his own son? Ginny, he just wanted to joke. Now he's laughing about us with his Slytherin friends like they've done when we went to school." "You know Lucius Malfoy! He would do everything!" "Ginny stop it. You only want to believe him, because you think he looks great." "You do believe that? Oh, don't believe everything Ron tells you!" She turned around, went into the garden and apparated. Harry knew she apparated to Ron's and Hermione's house to talk with Hermione about what Harry said. She often did that.**

* * *

**But Ginny did not apparate to the Weasley's house. She apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Or to where she thought it is. She landed in a lake. "Hello", Ginny recognized Draco Malfoy's voice. She turned around and looked into his pretty face. Harry was right, she thought Draco was a beautiful man, but Harry didn't had to know. "Hello", Ginny answered ashamed, her wet face turned red. "Come out of the lake, you'll get sick", Draco said and evoked a towel. She went out the lake and got the towel. Doing this, she touched his hand and took her own back fastly. "Thanks", she said and looked into his eyes. They were wonderful. He looked back and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again. Then he said with a cold voice, because she could have found out what he feels for her: "What do you want here?" Ginny, who was surprised about his cold sound, answered: "I wanted to talk to you, but if you have something better to do, i'll leave." And she turned around and made a move, but Draco grabbed her hand. "Wait. I REALLY want to talk to you. Come with me." They went into the manor and Draco showed her the living room. They sat down, he in a big armchair and she on a comfortable couch. The living room looked nice. There was a crackling fire in an oddial and photos of his son Scorpius on the wall. There was also a photo of a beautiful woman, who Ginny didn't know. "Who is this woman?", she asked. "My ex-wife. She went away with another guy. What do you want to talk about?", Draco asked without watching her. "The story you told us at King's Cross. Was it true?" "Yes. Since I got the letter from Hogwarts my father used the Imperius at me." "That's terrible!" "You think so?", he looked up into her eyes. "Of course! Nobody should be cursed with the Imperius! And no father should curse his own son!" "Do you also believe me, when I tell you, I wanted to be a Gryffindor?", asked Draco, hoping on a chance to tell her the whole story. "It's not easy to believe, but why not. Did you also bother everyone, because of your dad?" "Yes, i hated the other Slytherins and Pansy Parkinson, who went on my nerves, with her love cause i loved another gi-", he stopped getting red because of this sentence, but Ginny didn't notice that. She had another question: " When did he stop?" "Oh, he didn't stop. I stopped him. When I stood on the astronomy tower with Dumbledore. My father wanted me to kill him, but I didn't want to do it. I liked Dumbledore, he's the greatest wizard ever. And then I broke the curse of my father. He never was able to curse me again. Now he's dead", he didn't sound sad about that. "Oh", Ginny didn't know more to say, "i think I have to go now." She stood up and left Draco sitting in the armchair. When she went over the bridge above the lake, she had fallen in half an hour before, she heard his voice, screaming her name. "Ginny! Please! Wait!" She turned around and looked into his wonderful eyes. He looked back and whispered: "I always loved you and i still do." Then he ran across the garden, opened the door of his house and went inside, without looking back.**

* * *

**'I always loved you', Ginny still heard his voice. She also liked him, when she first saw him, but fastly stopped because of his behaviour. Now old feelings came up in her. She tried to think about Harry, the man she married because she loved him, but wasn't able to get Draco out of her head.**

* * *

**Draco also thought about her. When he found out, she married Harry Potter, his heart was broken. Then he met Cassandra. She was beautiful and friendly and they fell in love. He married her and forgot Ginny. Then they got their son, Scorpius. After his birth, Cassandra went away with a man Draco didn't know. She left Scorpius and Draco was happy about that, cause he loved his son. When Scorpius got his letter from Hogwarts, Draco was very happy, until he remembered Ginny. He had known that he would meet her and Potter at King's Cross. And he was afraid of this moment. Now she knew what he felt. He was happy that he finally told her, but didn't know what should happen now. 'She's Harry Potter's wife! Forget her!' But it wasn't so easy to get her out of his head. 'You'll never have her! She don't want you!' But she came. She came to hear his story. She believed him. Or he just thinks she believed him. Maybe she's sitting at home now, having a party with her Gryffindor friends, laughing about him. But he couldn't really believe Ginny would do such things.**

* * *

**And she didn't. "Did Ron say anything?", asked Harry entering the room. "Ron?", Ginny was confused, "oh Ron. No, nothing. What happened while I wasn't here?" "What should have happened? Hermione call-. Wait, Hermione called. You were there, weren't you? Why did she call?" "Hadn't she said?", Ginny searched an believeable excuse, "We wanted you to come, too." "So why did she ask, whether you were at home? Why did she ask whether she could talk to you?" "Oh." Ginny turned away from her husband, what should she say now? The truth? Harry won't be happy about the fact that his wife visited Malfoy Manor. But she didn't want to tell a lie to Harry. She really loved him. 'You're just surprised about Malfoy's story', she told herself. 'You love Harry Potter, the man you married and he loves you, tell him the truth, be faithful.' "Darling, what's going on?", Harry asked and hugged her from behind, "It seems like you're staying away from me." "No, I'm not! I totally love you! So I'm going to tell the truth." "The truth?", Harry stopped his hug, "Which truth?" Ginny turned around and looked directly in his green eyes, which she loved so much: "I visited Draco Malfoy. I wanted to know if his story was true." She stopped and waited for Harry's scream. It didn't came, he laughed: "Oh darling, i thought now there's a terrible story about you and another guy, but you just visited Malfoy to ask him something? I hope you don't think that's a problem for me! I know you love me and I love you and I'll never let you go." He hugged her again and kissed her softly. But Ginny wasn't ready. Now that she knew it wasn't a problem for Harry she wanted to tell the whole story."There's something more. He told me that he always loved me, from the first time he had seen me. And that he still loves me." "So why did he bother you?" "He already told you. His father cursed the Imperius to him." "Not really." "There was no lie in his eyes when he told me." "If you REALLY believe him, i'll do also." "Good. But I also want to tell you that I liked him the first time I've seen him, until he bothered you", she lowered one's gaze, waited 'til her face got normal colour again and looked up into his eyes. Harry just looked surprised and a few seconds later he just shrugged one's shoulder. "Oh no! My love, who already married me, liked my ex-enemy when she first saw him. Ginny, what have you thought i would do? End up with you? Never! Understand it, I LOVE YOU, you won't get me away from you!", Harry said grinning and took her into a tender embrace. "I absolutely love you too!", said Ginny and kissed Harry Potter, the guy she always loved and ever will.**

**At Malfoy Manor rang the bell. Draco slowly opened the door, he thought it would be Ginny, who'd tell him she'd love him. But it wasn't Ginny. It was Cassandra. "Hello Cassandra", he said and let her enter to the hall. "Hello Draco", she answered and looked to the ground. Draco's heart beat faster. He didn't know why, but he was happy to see Cassandra standing in his hall. "I'm so sorry Draco!", she said and bursted into tears, he hugged her and she spoke on, "Tom cursed the Imperius to me! I always wanted to come back to you, but he didn't let me go! If you don't believe me, use Veritaserum, but please understand that I always loved you and i still do!" "Stop. I don't need Veritaserum. I know you love me. If you wouldn't, you hadn't come back to me. I also love you!" He kissed her soft lips and felt her tears on his cheek. 'I loved Ginny. Until the day I met Cassy. When she had gone I was so sad that I thought I still love Ginny. But I never loved her again. I always loved Cassy and I still do.' And he knew that this was the truth.**

* * *


End file.
